Farm ponds are commonly found in agricultural regions and comprise a bowl or depression in the ground which collects rain water, allowing the water to be stored and used for agricultural purposes. Unfortunately, when heavy rains from a thunderstorm fill the pond, the rain flow into the pond carries a large quantity of silt and sediment into the pond, and the pond often becomes filled with the silt and sediment after a couple of years, requiring the pond to be dredged.